I am Death
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: She wasn't Kagome anymore. Wasn't Kikyou either. She called herself Death, because that was what she had become. Short possible ending to the Inuyasha series Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **_No owny._

_AN: Well, guys and girls this is just a short drabble of what might happen at the end of Inuyasha story. And I'm posting it to have something for you to enjoy until I post the new chapter for "The Judgment", which I'm finally working on. Five pages and on-going. Hope you enjoy this._

_

* * *

_

**"I am Death"**

**By Chiisana Anisa**

* * *

Ah, she never did know which time would be the most appropriate for all the world to see what she was in truth. But in reality fate couldn't have chosen worse moment then this one. Right now she was standing in the once beautiful clearing, a small bit of peace where everyone used to find tranquility they seek so desperately amongst the high trees and their whispering leaves on the wind. In the middle of so many flowers and beneath the pale blue sky, always so calm and serene.

Now, that little meadow of peace was anything but, it's soil soaked with the blood of a people who fought for their cause, whether right or wrong. The sky was dark, black mingling with the dreadful clouds of blooded images of the past, the trees were no more, dusted away from the powers far greater then anyone witnessed before.

Lives were lost here, and in a sick sense, those souls now did find their so hard searched tranquility, probably in heaven. Those more less fortunate fools ended up in a very warm place where they would be judged for their sins. Those red clouds cried out in pain, and the little droplets of their tears only served to remind how much was lost.

Her eyes however never let out one sign of the hurt that nested in her heart. Her mask of indifference stayed firmly on, and coldness of misery hugged her lithe body. Her skin was pearly white from the drainage of power, even while the blood from the numerous wounds traveled across the various parts of her body.

Her eyes were dull, looking across the meadow into the eyes of her love, whose were filled with trepidation and lost trust. Betrayal always tasted bitter, didn't it? Well, he should know, he tasted it before. Her lips quirked upwards in a small satisfying grin and the crackle of power surrounded her once more. The hanyou got up instantly, refusing the pain from his wounds to hold him down and hazardly took numerous steps towards her.

She took one lost slick of her hair by her hand, swirling it between her fingers as her face took over the expression of complete malice. Really, love sometimes wasn't strong enough. For when you were born to destroy one world to save the other, and your love in the process, you tend to forget the life can be something more.

He was still moving, closer by each step taken and in a matter of seconds he should be next to her. The power forged in her hand around the small sphere of pink, and she flashed him a malovelent smile. _Fool_, she thought and closed her eyes. The strain to pull it through was nothing comparing to the sound of her heart breaking in half. Thoughts linked into a spell and she spoke it, secretly.

Somehow between all of that one history lesson came to her mind, one perfect phrase, just right for this moment. She opened her eyes and found him right in front of her, some bits of that foolish hope still swimming in his gold gaze. She didn't hear, but saw his lips form her name. _Kagome. _Was that her name anymore?

_No_, she told herself. With this everything would end. She would destroy the spirits of past to save the future she no longer belonged to. She would pierce the heart of her lover once again to save the ones she once could call her family. She would betray them all, because she had no other purpose than to use the power of that pink sphere in the name of a greater good.

She wasn't Kagome anymore. She wasn't Kikyou either. She wasn't a school girl. Lover, sister, friend and a fighter. She forgot all that. Now, all of her memories, emotions, thoughts and her every soul closed around the ball in her hands while one drop of rain fell on her face, as if giving her a vain comfort of knowing that she could cry over this ending too. And as the eyes staring at her finally grasped what exactly she was doing she told him who she was, for that was the phrase she remembered. And it fitted so perfectly...

_"I am Death, the Destroyer of Worlds."_

* * *

_AN: Like I said, just a short drabble. And yes, from Kagome's point of view. I love that phrase and I just kept playing with the idea of how it would be possible to mix it with the Inuyasha story. Let me know what you think! Love,_

_Anisa_


End file.
